Pure White Deception
by entercoolnamehere
Summary: AU Simon/Nia Kamina/Yoko  SImon, a boy with amensia, was taken in by Nia and her father and has lived a peaceful life  with her for several years so far. But a dark personality rises in Simon and it has something to do with his mysterious past.
1. Chapter 1

**Pure White Deception **

**Hello this is my first fanfic, I love Simon/Nia so much and a good mystery that I combined the two and got this. This will have action and angst but also fun. I don't know how far this will go it depends in the reviews. ****SO THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS****. I made this the prologue and after this there will be a time skip. It's in an AU in something like the real world in Japan or something. It might change, depends. I do like suggestions so be open. And yes there will be Kamina/Yoko and maybe Kittan/Yoko….maybe. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann or any other characters in it. I did though; man my life would feel complete.**

**Chapter One: Clear Amnesia**

Simon woke and found himself in a white room. So white the shadows of the furniture only indicted it was there. His mind was hazy and slow to process everything around him. He tried to remember anything but nothing came up. It was all blank, like the room around him. It was like he was nothing; all he could remember is his name and age.

It was scary, Simon had never been this scared in his life, or at least he thinks it was. It was like he was nothing in a space of nothing. Simon tried to get up but pain spread through out his frail body. He felt bandages around his arms and legs and one on his left eye. He sobbed out of his right. He cried because he was in pain, he cried because he was nowhere, but most of all, he cried because he never existed in the first place. Then he heard the softest voice.

"Why are you crying?"

Simon startled a bit at the voice.

He turned and saw a face of baby light skin, poofy blonde hair with shadows creating the illusion of blue streaks sitting right next to the bed. Her smell was of flowers, cotton and spring air. She had pink and blue eyes with flower for pupils and a face colored of curiosity and sympathy.

"What?" Simon said with a cautious voice,

She perked up from the response.

"Why are you crying?"

" I don't know…or it's because I don't remember…. anything…I-" Simon turned his head to hide his tears. The young boy was crying, but he looked blank, toneless, and almost…dead. Even his replies were in a monotone voice.

"You lost you memory?" said the young girl scrunching her eyebrows.

Simon compiled by nodding his head. The blunette all suddenly felt cold yet inviting hands surrounding his body in a tight embrace.

"It's alright, I'm here to help." Simon blushed with the surprise contact.

She pulled away and smiled to him not pulling her eyes away.

" My name is Nia, Nia Tepplin, and yours?"

Simon looked at her with confused but otherwise emotionless eyes, as if he was like paper with nothing written on it.

"My name…" He paused trying to remembering it, ".. is Simon."

"Simon, that's a nice name. I am 14 years old, how about you?"

"Same here. I think. That's all I can recall. Where am I?" the young boy said while turning his head to analyze the enivorment around.

"You are in my father's hospital, he asked me to stay with you because you had no file or birth certificate. You were very injured when we found you and were out for a month."

"Where was I found?"

"They said it was near a dumpster in an alley way." Nia said darkening her eyes. Simon felt a rush of sadness upon hearing this. Even the world didn't want him. Nia took notice of this and grasped his hand.

"It's okay I can ask my father if you can stay with us, if you promise to be good! We'll try to help you and you can go to my school and meet my friends and eat my cooking and-" Nia kept on rambling, Simon face brighted slightly. Although he didn't know what she was talking about, just her being near him felt tranquilizing.

"But you have to promise me one thing." Nia said with a sturdy look on here face.

"W-what is it?" the injured boy narrowed his only available eye.

"You have to always be yourself, and try to be the best at being yourself. Not who you want, not who were or who you will be but who you are!" Simon was really confused with this but at the same time understood. He wasn't sure how but he felt it was right.

" Okay. I promise."

"Okay~! Let me get my father." Nia skipped out the room with her red shoes clacking the floor and her pink dress flutter away.

Simon felt happy, like all the problems around him seemed easy to overcome as long he was with Nia.

But then all of sudden Simon felt like a dark personality bubbled up. His eyes filled with with resentment, coldness and anger. He wanted to kill anything, as if he lived for it. His hands felt dirty like he killed many before and will do it a hundred times again.

His head hurt, ached in fact. He had a big urge to burn the room. The whole hospital. The whole city. Hell the whole world and everything in it. Simon saw a small knife next to an apple on the nightstand and was about to reach for it until he heard a voice.

"Simon~!" Nia came in, and then his eyes shot back with light and felt no more anger, as if he snapped back from a deep sleep. He jumped a bit when he saw a dark skin large, muscular man with hypnotizing eyes.

"_This is her father? He looks nothing like her!" _Simon thought.

"Simon this is my father, he said it was okay!" Lordgenome, Nia's father, explained the rules of the house and where he will be attending school.

" You want me to live with you? You don't even know me, I don't even know myself. Why-"

Simon stopped as Lordgenome raised his hand.

"I have no care what you are, but Nia trust you with all her heart and that is all I need. Although life isn't cheap, as a living condition for my house you must get receive excellent grades and not be troublesome in school." Lordgenome closed his eyes with a bored expression.

"Also I request you get a job and pay me back for this hospital room anytime, but must pay it eventually. Understand?"

The last word was more of a demand than a question. But nevertheless Simon agreed. But the injured boy's mind was more focused on another thing.

"_What happened to me a moment ago?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep! Enjoy! Oh and if you are wondering what up with the names I took it from the ****Gurren Lagann Otoko Ippiki drama CD****, even though I didn't like all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, because if I did, Simon wouldn't be a hobo.**

**Chapter 2: Heaven in a Nightmare**

Blood soaked every corner of the room. It was aching dark, and if not pitch black then a alluring bloody red soaked each wall. It was like a bad dream but with the terrible truth that it was real. A boy stood in the middle with a wicked sharp knife in his hand. His hands were covered in blood. Dripping down to his fingers, dried blood staining his cotton shirt.

The little light in the room started to slowly unfold the face of the boy. Slowly it reveled the neck, inching up to the mouth, grinning with deep satisfaction. The nose was barely given light; the light was about to uncover the human's face until-

Simon almost jumped out of bed. His mattress and sheets soaked in his sweat. The blunette's eyes were widen in fear, but eventually reverted back to its normal dilation. Simon was panting hard to catch up with his breath.

"What was I dreaming about?" But before Simon could think anymore about it he heard a smooth, lovely voice.

"Simon~! Time to get up!" Nia opened the door with a spatula in her hand. It was covered with grease and some kind of green goo.

"Simon hurry up I'm almost done making breakfast!"

"Sorry Nia must have not heard the alarm."

Nia giggled and skipped off. The young boy got changed into his uniform and quickly washed and brushed himself to receive Nia's home cooking. Any human would usually run away from the horrid cooking but Simon wasn't any other human. In fact he loved Nia's cooking.

"Simon, you looked tired. Did you sleep?" The blonde and blue haired girl said.

"Ah, I had a bit of a nightmare." The 16-year-old boy said stuffing his face with a some-kind-of omelet thing.

"Oh dear, what was it about?"

"I can't quite remember."

"Well maybe it was for the best."

Nia knew she was half right and wrong. Simon through out the few years she has lived with him, he only could remember his last name. His full name was Simon Hotta, but they still couldn't find any birth certificates. Her father took it upon himself to get his a citizenship for him.

Certain nights he would sometimes scream during his nightmare and cry for a long time after waking up from them. Nia sometimes thought those kinds of memories should best be forgotten.

The young girl recalled how tragic it was when she would rush to Simon's room and try to calm him down. When he kept on muttering things and not even remembers the dream. When they would embrace each other for hours after….

Nia turned to a rose pink color for a minute.

"Simon come on, school is starting." Nia said grabbing Simon's and her bag. Simon rushed towards her and headed out the door with her.

After taking the subway in he early autumn, the two teenagers made it to school early.

"Yo Nia, Simon!" A well-endowed, mature red head, Yoko Ustuwa waved her hand over to the couple. Kamina who was at the moment busy fixing his bandages on his fist accommodated Yoko.

Kamina Kamino was known for being a brash, manly, irresponsible, yet friendly delinquent who had a close friendship to Simon and Yoko. Everybody though Kamina and Yoko would be the perfect couple, being childhood friends and all. But never made it official.

Yoko was always the voice of reason for Kamina, always saving his sorry arse last minute, but it was more like opposites attract kind of feeling. Yoko met Nia through the classes they shared and became good friends with each other.

Eventually she was introduced to Kamina, and somehow got perfectly along, and Simon was introduced to the trio. Simon and Kamina acted like blood brothers. Since Kamina was a delinquent he fought a lot and Simon. When it came to the worst, aided him through some of his battles, Although Simon preferred not mostly.

"Well met Yoko, Kamina." Nia replied.

"Hey! Kamina, did you get in another fight?" Simon asked dreadingly asking the rhetorical question.

"SURE DID!" the fiery personality man retorted back, "It was a match already decided but I still fought the losers anyw- OW damnit Yoko, careful!"

Yoko puffed up her cheeks and blurted out "Well maybe if you weren't so reckless I didn't have to do this in the first place!"

Yoko finished her bandaging and grabbed Nia's hand. "Class is starting, Nia and I are gonna get a head start. You guys better hurry up to your classes."

"Kamina, come on we gotta go."

Kamina sighed and took his bag. Kamina was really easy going when it came to school thus resulting in being held back a few and was in Simon's grade. Yoko and Nia were in the class next door in the same grade. But it was like as if they were in the same class because they visited them as much as they can.

"Kamina-"

"Aniki!" the blue haired man corrected.

"_Aniki_, why did you fight them anyway?" Simon questioned.

The older boy narrowed his eyes, "Well don't tell Yoko this because she'd most likely just go after the guys, but they started talking about **you**."

"Me?" Simon didn't get it, why him? Yeah sure he fought sometimes with Kamina in battles, but defently not enough to be rumored with the bullies.

"Why me? What did they say?"

Kamina shrugged. "They just kept mentioning your name and how I was connected with you. Then they called you a monster, and that's were the lined snapped."

_Monster? Me? Why would I be a monster? _Simon thought. This unexpectly hit him hard. Kamina looked at his distressed expression and pat his back hard.

"Don't worry about this, its nothing! Those losers don't whom the hell there messing with! COME ON WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" the whole class covered their ears from the loud disturbance.

"Shut up Kamina, class is gonna start!" Simon whispered. But chuckled to his bro's speech, Kamina was right. If the worst happened a knuckle sandwich wouldn't happen.

_Right? _Simon said to himself. But he didn't feel too assured.

A young man pulled out a file, on it said a young boy's picture and his profile. Stamped on the side said, TERMINATED in deep red colors. The man took a marked an X on the stamp print.

"Simon Hotta, a broken toy discarded but turned out to have _some _use after all."

The man turned to one of his assistants to the side.

"Commander Viral, I order you to spy on this boy for the time being and report anything strange."

A green cat-eyed man walked out of the shadows and slightly bowed his head.

"Yes sir."

**I know I haven't updated in a while but like I said MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS. Does anything think that maybe vampires or werewolfs or even demons may fit this? Lets do a poll, of anything, vampires, demons, x-assassins anything. Any ways yeah!**


End file.
